On the basis of the prior art, ionization chambers located upstream of the detector are used for setting the dose rate. Particularly in the case of digital systems, such types of ionization chambers may under certain circumstances appear on the x-ray image which is generated. Although such undesired imaging can be counteracted by means of suitable calibration, such calibration operations do however in turn result in undesired artifacts.